project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Silang'guba
Silang'guba is an Executive Monarchy(Royalty for its Executive) which has a long History of Division and Unification.It is located east of the Talik Mountains and Based on the Gubatu RainForest.It's classified as a Developing Nation by major financial firms due to its northern problem Demographics It is populated by 109 Million people which mostly comprised of the Tadaguba Tribe(65%) which is based on the south of the nation with the minority of Tahilaga(5%) which lies in the middle of the nation and Takapataga(30%) which is Leading a unification movement with the Pataga Theocratic Republic Government Executive Monarchy This system is a limited democracy which where the title of head of state and government is not elected but only passed to only one family,the Royal Family. However,the PagulungPangtao(Congress) and the Pinakamatasu TamangHatulu(Supreme Court has equal powers as the king. History Pre Ginigingilu Era (3000BC-1790BC) Humans reached the south of the lands now known as the Silang'guba around 3000 BC Bringing agriculture and domestic animals with the resulting in the major forest grazing in the south for the next 1000 years. Around 2500BC, some Tadagubans moved beyond the Guba rainforest which became the ansestors of the Tahilaga and Takapataga ethnic gorup. It should be noted that Bahadaga(Longboat) is created in around 2000BC along with the construction of the Lugari Munudu(Earth Temple) in the Manudu Cave in southeastern Silangguba for their Soil God This Era ended when The City State of Ginigingilu under King Giriming the Great which starts the Ginigingilo Era. Ginigingilu Era(1790BC- 760BC) Ginigingilu Early Hegemony Period (1790BC-1370BC) The CityState of Ginigingilu is founded by King Giriming the Great.It features sewer systems,wells,grid roads, a city center,and public baths. It also has the Bilong Luhura(Circle Church) which contains 5 Columns for each of their element gods.It slowly expanded Southwest ward as the rainforest is unpassable at that time But on the edge of the rainforest is where a new citystate known as Kapudaga is formed by the King Talapa in 1370BC ending Ginigingilu Hegemony and starting the Dual Powers Period. Dalawang Banasa (Dual Powers) Period(1370BC-1118BC) After the founding of the Kapudaga Citystate, relations are warm between the two powers and trading between the two by boat and the jointly managed Transguba Route which made the Rainforest accessible for land travel.This is also the time when Karitokabayo (Horse Cart) was invented for the trade between the nations. In the late Dalawang Banasa Period, a Stronger Kapudaga fights Ginigingilu in proxy wars with their web of allies as they deem them as a threat to their resources. This ,However, led to numerous defeat of the Kapudagani Allies due to the Ginigingilu employing chariots and archery in Battles and made their treasury empty which led them to be defeated in the Kapudaga-Ginigingilu War in 1120, leading to the Late Hegemony of Ginigingilu. Ginigingilo Late Hegemony Period(1118BC-760BC) After the defeat of Kapudaga, Ginigingilu regained it's status as the sole power at the Orient and developed the lands of Silangguba. A Silangguba wide Road network was bulit around this time and the major improvements are given on the Bahadaga including sails.This was the time of prosperity and peace until when the Kori Empire invaded Kori Era(760BC-BC50) In 760BC, the Rising and Strong Kori Empire invaded the Ginigingilu State and seized it bit by bit in the First, Second, and Third Korian-Ginigingilu War which resulted in the Annexation of the Entire State and dominance on the Trade in the East. They were subjugated in the province of Orientalis in the Kori Empire with the capital Orieportus (Now Iloguba).Many cultures are adapted from the Kori Empire to the Tadaguba mainly in archetecture like the Orieportus Ampehtheater, Philosophy , and gold use and they adapted many political systems and vocabulary from Kori into their own and is being still used today. This Era Ended when the Palagan Empire invaded the Declining Kori Empire in BC50 Palagan Era(BC50- AD34) The Palagan Empire Occupied Orienport and the Surrounding Areas in 50BC and an attempt to recover it was planned but was called off due to Internal struggles and it remained a Palagan Colony since then.An influx of Palagan natives,estimated to be 1 million resettled at the Conquered areas. Due to this, the language of the ancient Tadaguba was mixed with Palagan which resulted in the Modern Salitadagika. This was short lived as in AD34, King Arutu the Great revolted with peasants against the foreign colonisers. First Kingdom/Arutu's Dynasty Era(AD34-AD950) King Arut u the Great led a 50'000 Man Army and surrounded Orienportus for 1 year before surrendering and de facto giving them control on coastal colony of Palaga. King Arutu proclaimed the kingdom in AD35 in the Batubahapula (Red Castle), reformed the state by divided the land between the Painoolupa(Feudal Lords) and enabled a system of national Taxation and wrote the Utusung Patao (Orders to the People) which states the 1006 Laws to be followed by the people which became carved in the Batubahapula in the Kalibata script which he introduced after he ordered the Paaralang Matatalinu (School of Wisdom) to make a featural script and he formed a law counsil or judiciary based on the Kori Empire The Following Kings continued this system and expanded the Lands of the Kingdom by invading the rest of the Orientalis Province in the Reclamation War of 125AD and 138AD and the Old Patagan Empire in the Northern War for Expansion of 400AD and signing a Union with The Old Patagan Empire which Led to its Incorporation in the Kingdom in 760AD This Era Ended in AD950 when King Alesade died and his two sons fought for the throne leading to the Hatibanasa (Divided Nation) Period. Hatibanasa(Divided Nation) Period(AD950-AD1207) Princess Yuki gave birth with twins, Prince Berunadu and Prince Esupiritu. Due to this, Both are legal successors under law. This caused a throne dispute in AD950 when King Alesade died, which led to the division of the nation to the Kanusilang'gang and Dagasilang'gang which resulted in a time of competition Culture Religion The TaongDaguba Tribe Mostly Practices the Panigo Faith which believes that the First King, King Arutu, of the First Kingdom of Silang'guba is a Deity which will save them from the Great Earthquake which will destroy the planet The Minority Religion is practiced by the TaongKapataga Tribe which is named the Haala Faith which is founded by the Prophet Haala Kamuti which proclaims its followers to reclaim the Holy Land and make an independent state on it to start their judgement day Language The Official Language of the Nation is SalitaDagika which is based on the TaongDaguba Language but with a mix of vocabulary from the TaongKapataga Dialect which was created in 1935 and is being managed by the Commission on Speech Preservation (Kapisanang Palilitasu ng Salita) They also use a syllabary writing system and a base-10 writing system in the Kalibata Script by the First King Alesade of the First Kingdom of Silang'guba. It has the syllables A,I,U,Ng,k(a,i,u),b(a,i,u) d(a,i,u),g(a,i,u),h(a,i,u),l(a,i,u), m(a,i,u),p(a,i,u), n(a,i,u),r(a,i,u),s(a,i,u),t(a,i,u),w(a,i,u),y(a,i,u) It also has the Digits 0-9 Handicrafts It is famous for its handwoven dyed leaves which originates even before the invasion of the Kori Empire.The considered as the most valuable is the Gold dyed leaf weave which is reserved for the Royal Family and the sole legal manufacturer of this weave,the National Indigenous Supplies Inc. Literature Religious The most important literature that had a cultural impact is the Liburu ng Pananamapalataya (Book of Faith) written by the First King Alesade of the First Kingdom of Silang'guba and contains what should the structure of the Panigu Faith should be, What should be followed and avoided in a Panigu Lifestyle, and Prophecies about the End of the World(Higati Lidulu) Fiction The popular tragic silang'gubani fiction writer and laid the basis of silang'gubi writing of is Anuti Waaba which is the Paguibigu ng Mali(Wrong Love),where the kind female main charachter(Makasu) being abandoned by the unfaithful husband(Busina) to a younger woman(Dinisu), and Palalakabayu para sa Gamuti (Traveling for the Cure) which is about Prince Lakuwati traveling the world for the Cure for his father's mysterious illness then finding out that he was too late to save his father Political Relations Pataga Republic The Nation has a sour relation with Pataga as 3 provinces are claimed by the Pataga due to the Haala Followers living in it and as it was also was formerly part of the First Silang'guba Kingdom They have agreed in a referendum to dertermine if unification is favored Greater Ohuryean Technocracy It has made trade deals with Silang'guba since 1964 and has invested in large amounts in Logging and Agriculture.Bilateral Relations are Warm and Good. Krapati Sillang'guba has established a trade pact between them.However, their relation is neutral due to its stance in the Pataga Claims Category:Civilizations Category:Ukes Category:Ikuna Category:Alliance of the Orient